


It's The Final Count Down ...

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Series: I've_Given_You_30_Prompts_Now_What? [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Mass Effect: Andromeda, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Baking, Battle of Wakanda (Avengers: Infinity War), Break Up, Graphic Description, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: The final continuation of the 30 prompts challenge with even more laughs, questions and the occasional mix of sweetness with extras pulled outta my hat21) Gilder - Baking22) Stucky - Fighting Together, Side By Side23) Stony - Arguing24) Making Up Afterwards -





	1. 21) Glider - Baking

* * *

 

 

> ######  _bake_  
>  _beɪk/Submit_  
>  _verb_  
>  _gerund or present participle: baking_  
>  _1._  
>  _cook (food) by dry heat without direct exposure to a flame, typically in an oven._  
>  _"they bake their own bread and cakes"_ _  
> __synonyms: cook, oven-bake, dry-roast, roast, spit-roast, pot-roast; rare oven_  
>  "bake the fish for 15–20 mins"

_"For the record, I thought it was you -- until I felt a pair of breasts press against my chest_ ” stated Gill angrily while massaging his throbbing head. The previous night had got a little messy, with a variety of cocktails coming from a range of different species being tossed together with almost no care. “ _\-- Ninja skills must run in the family, I didn't even know she was there until her tongue was down my throat._ ”

The last comment alone made Scott inwardly cringe, he could just about recall Liam using the expression **’looking like a deer in headlights** ’ as he filled Cora in with everything she’d missed. While he, having drawn the short straw, coerced his sister towards the coffee maker, muttering a small prayer under his breath that some Asari coffee would at least make her a tad more coherent and a little less grabby. Sarah, bless her now sobering heart, had a lot of making up to do, though not as much as Pebe. She’d stolen the show by trying to convince everyone that her pet invention ‘POC’ could dance … phaser burns were dished out accordingly.

For some reason though, Scott hadn’t thought of Gil being much of a drinker, it could have been down to the fact he was barely off duty and for his role he’d need to maintain a somewhat clear head, still, it was difficult, really getting to know someone who was rarely seen on any part of the ship that had windows. But – there had been times where he had been ‘willingly’ lured from his dark techno hovels, such as when an invitation arose to play a game or several of poker or -- seeing as the pair had practically crawled from the Pathfinders quarters ...

Fetching two glasses from the cabinet, Scott began pouring some pulpish concoction from the chiller brought abroad from the Angara homeworld, Havarl. Lexi had mentioned before the festivities that it was packed with healthy vitamins and other stuff his aching temples refused to let him presently acknowledge. Behind him, the heavenly sound of eggs being cracked and whisked reminded him of his mother and how she seemed to be able to cook up a cure for all this and Sarah's ailments.

 _“Surprised you're suffering so much, I figured with you having SAM you'd be feeling, well, a little less shit._ ”

The sudden voiced observation made the Pathfinder jump and in turn, caused him spill a glob or two of the thick liquid over the countertop. _“Crap … oh, yeah, I'd have thought that too - he's good at killing me when the job demands it and despite everyone's worries, he's kept his promise on bringing me back. Self-inflicted pains … apparently, that's a job for Lexi_ .” The throbbing around his temples seemed to intensify as the corners of his lips picked up in a smirk, all while, he skipped clumsily back to scan the kitchen space for a towel to mop up his mess, all while putting the half-empty carton out of the way. _“Sooo, what you making?”_

“Omelettes. _Some of the provisions needed using and I figured what would be the harm in throwing them all together.”_

_“You need any help?”_

And there he finally had it, the sarcasm fueled smirk that summed up Gil’s sometimes standoffish demeanour. _“Sure, think you can dice this meat without spilling any?”_

“ _And that coming from the man who knows firsthand just how nimble my fingers can be!”_


	2. 22) Stucky - Fighting together, side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys from Brooklyn standing tall and fighting strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to 3intheam for the gif

> **_Side by side_ **
> 
> _a.[close](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.collinsdictionary.com%2Fdictionary%2Fenglish%2Fclose&t=NTY3ZTcxNTI0Mzg2YzAxNGI2MjdmOTI5ZTdjYjcxMTIyZmYzMTZkZixlMjI1NDI2NjdlNzVjMDk4NDk3NDgyMDFhNWZjMzNiYTM1MWM3OTVm) [together](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.collinsdictionary.com%2Fdictionary%2Fenglish%2Ftogether&t=ODYwYWYyZjNhNDdkYWNjMGM5YWU3N2U3NzVhMzc5YTEyMDBjMWQzOCxjMzFhYzJlOTA1NGQ1ZDBmNGJkY2M1ZmQxOGMxMjU3ZWM1ZmViZWM2)_
> 
> _b. (foll by with)_

 

When people are determined to kill you can see it in there faces. An ugly unwavering sneer with tightly knitted brows and contorted limbs moulding around their given weapons. It could have been vain thought but he didn’t look that bad, did he?

Steve Rogers was a 1940s poster boy and now a new millennium hero with a patriotic birthday to add to his already chivalrous character. Who now, with his back pressed firmly against his best friends back and a slight whisper of his hair tickling the side of his neck watched as a fleet of indescribably vile abominations clawed and scratched their way across the open plain towards them.

The noise was close to deafening, yet there held a sense of hope, as dotted around them stood their comrades in arms, ready to fight for the greater good. (Cheesy enough for you?)

Clutching his shield closer to his chest, Steve reached tentatively back, weaving his fingers between the others and giving a slight squeeze for reassurance. Neither man needed it, both would be easily considered, overly qualified, veterans of war but they knew there would be casualties. There always were.

“ _You ready for this Buck?_ ”

He just made out the subtle nod before shifting into some sort of starting stance, his fingers splayed and tightened around the strap handle while his face ducked lower behind the shield. The newer defence appeared just as light in weight but obviously carried fresher perks that were more suited to his hands on fighting style.  

–

No speeches or millennial-aged stories could prepare anyone for the sheer brutality that they were about to face or even the repercussions of certain acts, such as the sickly wet sound incessantly ringing between your ears following a messy decapitation or the feel of a man’s airway giving way under your pressured fingertips.

It made you question if you were really on the side of good men though this time the fight was to save all humanity’s existence.

“ _WAKANDA FOREVER!_ ”

The cheers of T'Challa’s men sent shivers through caps body, prompting the hairs on his arms and body to stand to attention. Little more needed to be said but having learnt a thing or two from Tony, he decided to add his own ‘let’s do this’ line anyway while his feet had already started hit the ground running.

> **–**

Bucky had seen more than his fair share of weird shit and had learnt pretty early on not to ask questions until he was either sure it was dead or, given proof, they were truly on his side. The palm of his hand began to feel sweaty with a faint feel of grit scratching between his fingers as his grasp tightened around his M249 paratrooper SAW. (Light machine gun to save you googling later) His trigger finger twinged with a tightening sensation around the base, threatening to throb through overuse.

Continuing around him, came the sound of gunfire and blood-curdling screams most of which became nothing more than a droning white noise that quietened further as he pressed on. Firing with deathly precision towards anything nearing within his line of vision.

“ ** _BUCKY HEADS UP!_** ”

Jumping out, as if from nowhere, Steve raised his shields, using them to boost his momentum before slamming his protected forearm into the creature’s mandible forcing it to smash into the unkempt grassy banks with ground shuddering force. The fact it's head shattered before splattering out the back was down to a well-timed shot between the creatures gangrenous eyes.

Silence fell over the pair for a brief ear-splitting moment, Bucky tightened his jaw, swallowing dryly before offering a tight-lipped smile of gratitude towards Steve. Realistically, there weren't any words to follow such a sickly scene and spattered brain matter did have a tendency for turning his stomach.

The overall exchange lasted no more than a few seconds, comrade's and opposition alike moved at a near stopping pace before time finally caught up and everything fell back into its natural sync. Empty bullet shells backfired and surrounded the area in which Bucky stood for a few moments longer. before with widened strides, he left the clearing wondering, briefly, if he'd later regret not having looked back.

Meanwhile, Steve was quick to picked up where he left off with his built up momentum, running at an almost adjacent angle from Buck towards a new wave of snarling monstrosities. Baring his teeth, the once all America hero looked almost animalistic, shouting partial words as his defended fists flew in all directions sending opposing bodies and appendages reeling. His enemies blood worn with temporary pride for the fate of the world was in their hands.


	3. 23) Stony - Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's in a mood

>  Argue  
>  /ˈɑːɡjuː/  
>  verb  
>  gerund or present participle: arguing
> 
> 1\. Give reasons or cite evidence in support of an idea, action, or theory, typically with the aim of persuading others to share one’s view.
> 
> 2\. Exchange or express diverging or opposite views, typically in a heated or angry way.

“ _Hint? You dropped a subtle hint while I was working and expected me to pick up on it?_ ”

“ _That just highlights my point, Tony, you’re ‘always’ working. Every time I try and talk to you, you’re elbow deep in something._ ”

“ _You might just want to rephrase that._ ”

“ _See!”_ Rogers was quick to interject _“This is exactly what I’m talking about. When we do find the time, you’re all at it with the wisecracks, and…_ ”

“ _Hey, hey, hey … You wanna try keeping it down? Some of us are trying to enjoy a non-domesticated breakfast over here, or has that ship finally sailed?_ ” Rhodey didn’t hold his breath for a reply, the pair had been like this for the past week, ever since their last mission with some cybernetics had gone array. Sound familiar? Well, it wasn’t Ultron but the whole team had returned acting a little out of sorts. Still, the comment had earned a slight grin and chuckle from Sam and Natasha who were sat opposite, wearily picking at their half-eaten slices of toast while taking turns signing with dismay. The smarter ones, as Clint had dubbed them, had sought refuge back on their own floors. Even if it meant skipping meals.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry honey bear, are we boring you?_ ”

“ _Tony_ ” Steve's tone carried a hint of warning

Okay, so, that was unexpected.

Dragging out an exasperated breath, Rhodes, began to gently massage his temples, applying a soothing hint of pressure. “ _Actually Tony, yeah you are, and what’s worse is that you two have barely taken the time to notice the impact you’re having on everyone here._ ” Looking from the table towards the quarrelling duo, Rhodey dropped a hand, moving it to curl loosely around his now lukewarm mug of coffee. The other acted more like a lean too as his elbow moved to rest on the back of his chair. “ _I mean, if this is a lovers tiff wouldn’t it be better if …_ ”

“ _This –_ ” Tony cut in while gesturing his hands within the space between him and Steve. “ _This, isn’t a lover’s tiff, as you put it, it’s simply a … conflict of opinions_ ”

“ _Uh huh, so, if I asked for your better half what he thought, he’d tell me the same thing, right?_ ”

“ _Naturally_ ”

“ _So, care to tell me why Steve looks like he’s restraining himself from throttling you?_ ”

It was almost amusing to see the engineer double take with a genuine expression of shock etched across his face, but painful too. Tony had put so much work into everything he did but he struggled to delegate some of that time to those who really mattered. “ _Steve? Wha…? Look, I know we’ve had it rough, I’ve been trying to.._.”

“ _Trying to what Tony? Trying to think up another project or upgrades that no-one asked for just so you can see if I'm still as willing to stick around?_ ”

“ _What? No, I didn't mean…_ ”

“ _You know what, just save it!”_ Holding his hands up in defeat, Steve took a few steps back shaking his head softly. _“I think Rhodes might be right … perhaps this ship had sailed. – I’m sorry Tony_.”

_“… Not as sorry as I am.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The break up was not planned, so you guessed it, Tony has a lot of making up to do in the next prompt - Making up afterwards!


End file.
